Raven's Babysitting Adventure
by Ryo Kaida
Summary: Raven is babysitting Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.


"My head is not a teether, now GET OFF!" I shouted. Melvin wanted me to play dress up; I don't do dresses and bows. I was trying to calm Timmy down, get Teether off my head, tell Melvin that I didn't want to play dress up, and not blow the house up with my powers; it was rather stressing. As much as I like those kids, AARRRGGGHH! I was seriously getting a migraine. "ENOUGH!" You will sit and behave while I-" I broke off realizing that it was their bedtime. I proceeded to usher them off to bed. "Can you tell us the story of your birthday, pleeeaasssee?" the kids begged me. "Alright" I conceded. I told them the story of how I was destined to destroy the world and how my friends helped me save the world. They were fast asleep at the story's end.

The story of how they came to love that depressing story is actually kind of funny. When I was first babysitting them, they wanted a bedtime story. So, I started to tell them of my birthday. In the middle of the story, I realized that the story was too scary and ended it as soon as I could. They were fast asleep. That amazed me because even now I see that birthday a bit depressing. My rumbling stomach jerked me out of my memory. I went to the kitchen to make myself some herbal tea. After I finished my tea I went to sleep.

I was having a great dream about being able to own all the books the world when crashing, banging, and crying woke me up. I rushed to the source of the noise, the kitchen. "Ssshh! We don't want to wake-" Melvin broke off when she saw me. The kitchen was a mess. There was flour and who knows what else on every surface there was. Water was creating a flood and the toaster was on fire. I'm surprised the house hadn't exploded at my rage. Melvin tried to explain over Timmy and Teether's crying, "Er... we were trying to surprise you with a cake, but we might have messed it up a little bit. Sorry."

"_A little bit?_ More like unleashed havoc! You are going to clean this mess up while I check to see if I blew anything up! No using your powers!" I stalked off fuming. Why I had to be the one to babysit them! Oh yeah, I'm the sensible one. Starfire likes kids but she would probably blow the house up as well. Beast Boy and Cyborg would let them rampage. Robin would lock them in cages. Ugh. I had half a mind to unleash my demon half the scare proper behavior into them. Finally, I finished checking the house for destroyed things. I was surprised that nothing was destroyed, seeing as I thought the house was going to blow up.

I went back to check on the kids only to find them bickering and throwing things around. "STOP!" I screamed. They stopped. I proceeded to describe my demon side in great detail and threaten that if they didn't clean up, I would unleash my demon side on them. They scurried to do my bidding with utter terror upon their faces. I was satisfied to see that my massage got through. I strode off to check the house to see if I destroyed anything, again. It turned out that nothing was blown up, yipee. When I went back to check on the kids again, the kitchen couldn't have been cleaner. "You didn't use your powers did you?" I asked suspiciously, "and don't try to lie, I'll know if you're lying." They said that they didn't use their powers aside from Bobby being Melvin's creation.

"You aren't going to go demon on us are you?" Timmy asked. I ruffled his hair, "No. Actually to be honest I don't know if I _can_ go demon anymore. When I defeated my father, my past kind of went away, and my demon side might have gone away as well. It's time for bed again." I tucked them into bed and retold my birthday story. They were asleep by the time the monks came back. They thanked me and I left.

"There was a grill on the other side of the road. Why did the chicken cross the road? To save his wife! (A/N a joke from pone of my sister's friends) Haha! Get it?" Beast Boy was still trying to get me to smile.

"Beast Boy", I said warningly. Of course he ignored me, "What does a towel get when thrown in liquid? Wet! Haha! Get it" He finally noticed me. "AAAAAHHHHH! I thought you couldn't go demon anymore! WAAAAAAAHHHHH! MOOOOMMMMYYYYYY!" That got the other Titans to come running in. As soon as they saw me, they turned around and raced back out.

I calmed down and made myself some tea. Huh, I guess I _can_ go demon. Now I can scare Beast Boy _so bad_. MWAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
